


南庆密探被俘后的屈辱（允言）

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [15]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！搞小言，这次是喜闻乐见的允言
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 6





	南庆密探被俘后的屈辱（允言）

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
> 
> 搞小言，这次是喜闻乐见的允言

“你待如何？究竟放不放人？”言若海强压怒火，对眼前一副玩世不恭模样的谢允怒目而视。

“言大人莫要动怒嘛。”谢允嘴角咧了咧，露出一个流氓式的友善微笑，“若是气坏了身子，令郎得知了，那可就更不好受了。”

交涉半日，谢允一直都是这不愠不火不明不白的敷衍态度，既不放人，也不提条件，言若海憋了一肚子火，恨不得把面前这个纨绔子弟似的北齐二皇子生吞活剥，又碍于此人捏着独子言冰云的性命，只能强压怒火，缓和语气，摆出一副商量谈判的态度试探对方：“本官此次是奉庆帝的命令前来接人，条件我们可以再谈。”

“条件？呵，庆帝老儿跟我谈条件？”谢允嘴巴大张，指着自己，一脸装模作样的难以置信，“本殿还是第一次见识，庆帝为了讨要本殿府里一个床侍，居然摆出这么大的阵仗！”

言若海气得血直往脑门上涌，心里早把谢允千刀万剐一万次了，但他毕竟还是在官场混迹多年，又有言冰云这样优秀的儿子，足以证明他金牌级别的笑里藏刀处变不惊的本事，这谢允诡计多端，狡猾得很，他必须在气势上不输给对方！捋了捋胡须，言若海厉声问道：“言冰云现在在哪里？”

谢允并不回答他的问题，反而托腮皱眉，故作沉思状：“本殿倒是奇怪，令郎落到本殿手里这么久，怎么，等本殿玩腻了才来要人？”

谢允这显然是明知故问，之前言冰云被抓获时，为了麻痹庆国，索性将计就计，整了个替身冒名顶替言冰云和庆国传递情报，等庆国吃了几次败仗，发现端倪时，真正的言冰云已经被捕几个月了。

言若海当初得知爱子被擒的消息自是震惊不已，他万万没有想到，自己引以为傲、年少有为的独子早已成敌人阶下囚，幸而北齐想以言冰云为筹码谋求利益，暂时不会威胁他的性命，赶紧把这件事急报庆帝，对策一下来，就和新任的监察院提司范闲带领使团火速赶往北齐。

对于范闲，言若海心中是怀着隐隐的不满的。当初要不是他，言冰云也不会被送去北齐做人质，更不会被人出卖，在这里受尽折磨，竟是半个字也没吐露给谢允，天知道这孩子吃了多少苦头！

范闲自然也知道，言冰云一日不完好无损地回到北齐，言若海和他的这层嫌隙障壁是不可能消除的了的。不是看在都是为庆国效忠的份上，言若海这般手段强硬，城府极深的人早不知道把他范闲剁了多少次了。一路上范闲都小心行事，生怕惹了这位老兄，干脆让这老言和谢允交锋，自己就从这位言大人眼皮里消失，眼不见心不烦，省得到时候谈崩了这老言拿他撒气。

范闲在这处别院里悄无声息地转悠，不得不由衷赞叹这的确是个囚禁人的好地方，坚不可摧的石块组成坚固的外壳，整个院子一眼就能望见，根本没有藏身之处，不远处就是一座兵营，料想言冰云是插翅难飞。

不过言冰云为什么会被囚禁在这处别院里，而不是正常人能想到的天牢地窖诸如此类的呢？

这个问题纵然聪明如范闲，也想不明白。

这二皇子谢允诡诈多端，性情变幻莫测，这心中的想法与常人有天壤之别，根本不是一般人所能揣度的。

范闲扶着这座房子冰冷的墙壁，小心翼翼地朝里走。既然言冰云就是被关在这里，没准自己能碰上呢。

范闲对于谢允的话是没多少信任的，这只狡猾的狐狸指不定想耍什么花招，与其像老言那样和他白费唾沫，倒不如自己找人来的快。

结果，他真的碰上了。

具体地说，是细微的锁链碰撞声和婴儿的咿呀声引起了他的注意。

范闲万万没有想到，自己会在这里遇见这样的言冰云。

关于言冰云的处境，范闲也不是没有想象过。

当然，最佳备选答案就是在一间阴暗潮湿，破败不堪的牢房内，言冰云被捆在行刑架上，原本细腻的肌肤被烙成一片片焦炭，十指插着钢钉，修长漂亮的手指被夹板夹到变形折断，指甲一个也不剩，甚至还被挖去双眼，砍去手脚做成人彘，泡在酒里玩“骨醉”……

还有另外一种备选答案，虽然很爽，但是很倒胃口。没准谢允玩的是糖衣炮弹，喊几个有名的北齐美人把这小言公子伺候舒服了，锦衣玉食美人在怀，在温柔乡蜜糖水里泡着泡多了，巴望着整天提头过日子的小言公子感受到了生活的温馨和美满回心转意，那么一感动就把什么都吐露出来了。

但是眼前的情节完全超出了范闲的想象，简直可以是他脑内脑补画面的诡异结合，不伦不类又毫无违和感。

屋中空荡荡的，死气沉沉的家具用品在阴暗的室内透出诡谲如鬼魅般的影子，阴飘飘的烛灯给人一种莫名的压抑感，搞得人情不自禁地想多吸几口空气。

床榻上隐隐约约坐着一个人影，背对着范闲，丝毫不动，如同一座雕像，虽是肉身，身上散发出的阴冷之气却犹如寒冰，凛若锋刃，是一种拒人千里的肃杀厉气。

范闲几乎是不用脑子转弯就能确定，这就是言冰云本人。

这种使人不敢近身的可怕气息他之前在马车外就见识过，虽然当时隔着厚重的幕布，他看不见言冰云的脸，但光是伸出的那柄寒光闪闪，出鞘即斩的利刃和不带任何感情的语气，足以使范闲牢记一辈子。

只是，随着范闲一步步走近，他发现，这言冰云目前的情况未免也太诡异了些。意料之中，这位小言公子只着一件白袍，手脚都铐着漆黑的锁链，看质地便知是极沉的，白皙的双脚脚腕上还箍了一副重枷，一直连到床底地板上的铁环内，死死绕了好几圈。

范闲心想，言若海要是看见这般场景，估计不死也得气成精神失常。

更加诡异的是，言冰云本是极其谨慎小心之人，一息一动都格外警觉，但范闲离他已经不过十步之遥，这位小言公子却毫无察觉，双眼目不转睛地盯着怀里的婴儿，只有纤长的云睫时不时微颤一下，表明他还是个活人。

范闲走到言冰云三步之遥，伸手要触碰到他的一刹那，言冰云突然被惊动，身子猛然一转，随着锁链剧烈的抖动声，一股犀利的掌风便扑面而来，范闲还没回过神来，只于恍惚之中看见言冰云那一双清冷肃杀的锐利目光，眼见就失了躲闪的余地，那一掌却并没有按理正重要害。言冰云一手护着受惊动而啼哭的孩子，一手无力地撑着床面大口喘息着；他的手似是没有力气，没撑过几个呼吸便手肘一弯，青年清瘦的身躯虚弱地跌在榻上，随呼吸剧烈起伏的脊背显出骨线的轮廓——他是清瘦透了，模样也显出与年龄不符的憔悴病容，深邃的双眼下方晕着两团很深的阴影，与苍白如纸的面色形成鲜明对比。

范闲大惊，这是他认识的言冰云吗？在他的印象里，小言公子一直都是高傲清冷，凌厉冷酷的形象，不想一朝被俘后，如今竟沦落到这般凄惨境地？！

“别怕——”范闲刚刚试着走近一步，言冰云立刻警惕地盯住他，挣扎着将孩子搂到身边护住，范闲只得拿出提司腰牌，送到言冰云跟前：“本人范闲，先为监察院提司。”看对方神色稍有缓和，又补上一句，“别怕，我不会伤害你。”

言冰云的眼光从木牌上扫过，眉头微皱，这块木牌是庆国特制，极难伪造；但他依然不愿相信，面前这个比自己还年轻的人，这个看着老不正经不靠谱的范闲，居然摇身一变，成了院里的提司大人。

范闲趁着这间隙仔细打量了言冰云的情况，他注意到，言冰云不但手脚都戴着重枷，手腕脚踝等关节处都钉了碎骨钉，草草缠着厚厚绷带的腕处露出的肌肤依稀可见纵横其上的可怖伤痕。

范闲看得心惊，言冰云毫不在意般，抿了抿唇，撑着被挑断手筋的双手慢慢坐直，范闲不经意瞥见言冰云颈侧的皮肤，脸色一变，迅速拈住言冰云的衣领。

言冰云的表情有一丝一闪而过的惊慌，仿佛被窥见什么秘密似的，这难以察觉的情绪波动顷刻之间销声匿迹，那张俊俏清秀的面容上仍是如常的冷漠表情。

范闲皱了皱眉，见对方没有反抗的意思，手指微动，缓缓拉开言冰云身上那件白色的袍子，袍子如云如雪般素净，干净得一尘不染，布料与身体分开时，却带着一声极细微的粘连皮肉的撕拉声。

言冰云面色不变，连眉丝都没有颤动一毫，只是垂下纤长的眼睫，目光移向一边。

范闲的脸色却有些难看了起来，那层白色袍子下面，是言冰云恐怖的颈部皮肤，上面全是红一道紫一道的伤痕，明显都是新生的皮肉，看来已经是将养了很久，才能回复到如今的状况。仅是颈部一处，就有这么多的伤口，可想而知，在这件宽大的白袍遮掩下，言冰云的身体究竟受过怎样的折磨。

更加诡异的时，除了刑具肆意横行出的伤口，言冰云的身上还有大片新鲜的吻痕和咬痕，最显眼的便是那两粒突出的红缨，明显是经过人长期吮吸把玩造成的，红艳艳得晶莹剔透，泛着娇羞的桃色，周边还环绕着几层浅浅的牙印，一条细细的银链穿过饱满圆润的乳珠，垂着两片漂亮的小坠子。

审问言冰云的这几个月谢允可没闲着，各种大刑轮番伺候，偏偏言冰云是个嘴硬的狠角色，无论如何都撬不开那两片好看的薄唇。

失去耐心的谢允心生一计，他挑起言冰云的下巴，毫无避讳地直对上对方嫌恶的眼神，轻笑道：“小言公子还挺有几分姿色？”

言冰云冷漠地移开视线，一口带血的唾沫啐在谢允眉心。

谢允玩味一笑，擦净了脸，拍手称赞：“美人动怒！言冰云，你知不知道，你现在这副模样，比往日那冰块脸俊俏多了？”

言冰云恨恨地盯着谢允，看着自己唯一蔽体的囚服系带松散开来，两片染血的衣襟滑落敞开，一只有力的手抚上他右边的乳尖，揉捏了两下，沿着腰线，窜到亵裤的边缘，手指一勾，轻而易举地褪下那层碍眼的屏障，露出经久藏在层层衣料下光裸洁白的肌肤。

谢允掰开他的双腿，没有丝毫怜惜地地插了进去，肉刃破开穴道内壁的声音裂帛一般回荡在狭小的囚室内。谢允抱着他的腰剧烈地抽插着，晃得锁链哗哗作响，似是要把他钉死在刑架上。

言冰云紧蹙着眉，在范闲揭开他衣襟查看伤势的时候，脑海中这些不堪的记忆又重新在眼前放映了一轮，电光火石间，言冰云双眼一凛，把孩子往床上一放，径直去拔范闲腰间的佩剑！

“！”

范闲一个激灵，下意识往后退了几步，看了看四周，确保没惊动守卫，才低声怒斥言冰云道：“你干什么？！”

言冰云扑了个空，颇为狼狈地单手撑在床沿，一把散乱青丝胡乱搭在颈侧，他抬眼望向怒目而视的范闲，如一只乞怜的小兽，惨淡的语气里带着恳求：“杀了我……”

“什么？杀了你！言冰云，你是不是疯了？”范闲难以置信地看着眼前可怜的人儿：“你父亲正在大堂和谢允拉锯呢！陛下有令，让你务必平安回到庆国！”

“回去？呵？！”言冰云惨笑一声，轻轻摇了摇头，光风霁月的面容上浮现出极异的黯淡和绝望，他看了看身边酣睡的婴儿，自嘲道：“我还有脸回去么？”

“你……”范闲还想再作辩白，猝不及防听见屋外响起脚步声，赶紧一闪身，隐入屋内的阴影里。

进来的是几个内侍模样的人，进屋后径直走到言冰云的床前，看着床上狼狈不堪的青年，略微拱手算是行了礼：“小言公子，我们王爷让抱了小殿下到前厅去。”说罢，抱起言冰云身边的婴孩，道声：“打扰。”便出了这间小小的囚室。

范闲听着门落锁的声音，估摸着人都走远了才从藏身之地出来。

言冰云还是那样端正地坐在榻上，低垂着纤长的眼睫，静得如同一片落下的雪花。

范闲恨铁不成钢，又怕言语过激，惹得这个固执的小古板直接一头撞了墙，毕竟要是言冰云死了，他俩都得算叛国，虽然言冰云叛得多些，但范闲也不想白白背这个黑锅。

更何况，前厅那个言老爷子和谢大爷就能生吞活剥了他！

范闲看着稳坐钓鱼台的言冰云，只能憋了闷气，在屋里皱着眉头转来转去。

“我已经有了谢允的骨肉，大人觉得，要是我回了庆国……陛下能对此……坐视不管么？”言冰云痴痴地看着孩子刚刚躺过的地方，拖着锁链，竟向范闲附身下拜：“烦请大人回禀家父：一切为了大庆，不必挂念，我言冰云死不足惜，切莫因此误了我大庆伟业，权当……”

“权当我已不在人世。”言冰云虽然竭力让自己的语调听起来大义凛然视死如归，可是他尾音的沉痛和剧烈颤抖的脊背无不昭示，他心里亦是苦痛无比。

小言公子明白，把他从谢允手里赎身回去，只不过是父亲的一厢情愿罢了。

庆国又怎么会接纳他呢？

“你，小言公子这又是何苦呢？”范闲简直觉得自己在看一部大杂烩电视剧，什么情节都一股脑冒出来了。

言冰云轻轻摇了摇头，神色凄然，他望向那扇遥不可及的高窗，透入的阳光有些刺眼，言冰云微微眯起久不见光的双眼，低声喃喃道：“你不会明白的……”

他不愿回去的缘由，除了孩子，还有另外一个。

“一切为了大庆！”

“要对国家忠心耿耿，献出你的一切！”

这是言父从小到大经常教育言冰云的一句话。

还是个半大少年的言冰云握着一柄练武用的竹剑，眨巴着一双清澈的眼睛，似懂非懂地点点头，拱手道：“孩儿知道了！谢父亲教诲！”

“哈哈，这才是为父的好孩子！”言若海负手立在一旁，笑得脸上皱成一朵菊花。

彼时的言冰云正是舞勺之年，少年人的身姿已经略见挺拔，犹如破土未久的春笋，水灵灵的还带着稚嫩，一张俊俏的面容不知能引得多少少女芳心暗许，偏偏又是个清冷淡漠的冰霜模样，加上言若海平日里紧闭言府大门，只把这小言公子关在府内教养，旁人未曾多见，这才避免了言府的门槛被媒人踏破。

当然，小言公子不出深院养了这么久，自然是有些别的用处的。

“——我儿，还记得父亲之前跟你说过的话吗？”言若海在宫门前停下了脚步。

——“记得。一切为了大庆！”言冰云披着一袭雪白大氅，清俊的小脸被冻得微红，懂事地朝年迈的父亲点点头。

——“好孩子。”一贯严厉的言若海难得动容，竟把言冰云揽进怀里使劲揉搓了两下。

——“父亲，您这是……？”年幼的言冰云不明所以。

——“言大人，时辰不早了，麻烦让小言公子快些进去。”前来接人的太监阴阳怪气地催促。

——“记着，一切为了大庆。”言若海只得放开言冰云，把儿子推入了那扇深不可测的宫门。

太监领着言冰云来到一座大殿前。

言冰云一进殿门，他的双眼便被黑布蒙上，由几个人抬着走了不知多远，最后放在一个软软的平面上。

言冰云摸了摸，触感很软，应是一张床榻。

几个太监按住他，将他的四肢大开，固定在床的四角，捆得结结实实的。

他不明白这是要做什么，眼前的黑布阻挡了全部的视线，他看不见任何东西，心里隐隐有些害怕，脑中一片空白，只有父亲殷殷嘱托的那句：“一切为了大庆。”

“一切为了大庆……”小言公子喃喃道，声音微微颤抖起来。

直到一个男人有力的手掌探进他的领口，游蛇般肆意地抚摸藏在白袍下的娇嫩肌肤，未经人事的少年才开始真正地感到害怕，恐惧的泪水浸透了那块黑布，打湿了那张清俊的面容。

男人粗暴地撕下言冰云的裤子，狠狠地进入了他。

言冰云的泪水一下子决了堤，刚想不管不顾地哭叫起来，又想起父亲的教诲，自己日后是要做监察院的人，要有骨气，哭哭啼啼成何体统，便咬紧了牙受着，硬是一声不吭，疼得眼泪止不住地流。

直到父亲来接他，把他心疼地搂在怀里，把他从那间神秘而恐怖的宫殿抱上马车，揭开早已被泪水和汗水湿透的黑布，惊惧过度，浑身是伤的他才扑到父亲怀里，后怕地直哭。

父亲心疼地抱住他，告诉他这都是为了大庆，他必须做出牺牲。

没过几天，他又被蒙着眼睛，送到了另外一处院里。

他不肯，便是在那句“一切为了大庆”的洗脑下被父亲捆了双手，塞给了另一个陌生的男人。

一切为了大庆！

一切为了大庆。

一切为了大庆……

言冰云逐渐也麻木了，用一切为了大庆麻痹自己，一度心甘情愿地出卖自己的身体。

如今想来自己也觉荒唐，怎么就这样委身，白白便宜了这帮白眼狼？

被抓了这么久，北齐一点关于他消息也没有传回庆国，只怕不少人都过河拆桥，暗自盼着他早点死呢！

自己回去，又有什么指望呢……

言冰云痛苦地闭上双眼，仰起头，竭力想把眼泪收住，不料眼泪还是夺眶而出，沿着清瘦苍白的脸颊，在破碎的寝衣上绽开一朵泪花。

……

“端王殿下这是什么意思？”言若海强撑着最后的倔强，强迫自己忽视心中那个可怕的猜想，冷冷地看着面前搂着婴孩逗弄的谢允。

“实不相瞒，令郎早已逝世。”谢允一挑眉，怀里的婴孩咿咿呀呀地摸着他的脸，谢允把孩子举道言若海眼前，努努下巴，“这是令郎留下的唯一血脉，怎么样，言大人，要不要抱抱令孙？”

那孩子果真是言冰云亲生骨肉，眉眼长得和小言清俊出尘如出一辙，更加惟妙惟俏的是唇下那颗浓墨轻点的小痣。

“你……你……！”言若海气得胡子直抖，看着眼前一副得意做派的谢允，顿觉七窍生烟，脑门滞痛，踉跄了几步，被冲进门来的范闲扶住了。

“言大人不必着急，我有发现，回去再说！”范闲压低声音耳语道，把言若海扶好，看向谢允道：“有劳端王殿下招待，言大人年长体乏，在下亦有要事缠身，便不打扰了。”

谢允亦是一副滑头的客气做派，逗着孩子笑道：“无妨，谢某随时在此恭候！”

范闲搀着言若海，出了谢允的府邸，望着云谲波诡的天空，范闲愈加不喜这宫苑是非之地，只叹自己身不由己，不得不站在风口浪尖在此沉浮。

多久才能与心上之人觅一清净去处，永远了结这些情仇纠葛，名利是非呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 大概是这样的，小言有了孩子还觉得庆国之前凌辱他很屈辱受不了了只想一死不想回去，范闲和言若海要奉命救言冰云，庆国其他势力不希望言冰云回去，因为这样就涉及PY交易贪污腐败blabla，谢允想要言冰云不愿意放人，骗说言冰云已经死了……
> 
> 没有逻辑，无脑虐文爽文就是把想写的几个梗大乱炖强行编圆（笑不出来），里面关于谢允的内容可能是同人文里面来的，因为我也没看过《有匪》，不知道哪些是原著的……  
> 言若海爱儿子，但不得不拿儿子去做交易。
> 
> 陌子想我写小言小时候的被洗脑侍奉皇族的悲惨故事，我写这个文的前半截的时候我不太了解这两位，卡了很久看了言冰云CUT才写完，后来看了看圈里的大大们才发现允言原来是这么甜的CP……我硬生生把可爱的谢允搞成了个变态流氓………把高冷的小言公子搞成了个林黛玉……  
> 但我不想改┐（─__─）┌。  
> 本来还有个小言不堪凌辱咬舌自尽变成哑巴的设定，但是我觉得他要是不蹦哒几个字出来范闲啥都没法知道……  
> 我知道言冰云是肖恩的孙子，这个梗用到沈言去了，我还是在这里给小言一个 亲生的 好爹。


End file.
